


Wildest Dreams

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Written for @ne-gans 4.5k Writing Challenge on Tumblr. Literally the smuttiest thing I have ever written. Takes place at the end of season 1. I’m pretending John and the boys hunted a good while before Azazel put them in the hospital.Y/n is a 24 year old ex-hunter looking for something to alleviate her boredom when three legends walk into the bar she’s hanging in.~~I whimper, which is such a non-badass sound, but apparently one that’s a turn-on for the Winchester men because the brothers’ eyes go dark at the noise. John’s hand starts rubbing at me causing my core to pulse with need as Dean leans forward, catching my eyes with his lust-blown green ones. “What do you say, y/n? Let’s get out of this town, drive out of the city, away from the crowds. You can show us your house and we’ll show you a helluva good time.”I’m panting when John pulls his hand away, my brain not quite working as Sam stands. “Let’s go, y/n. We can all see you want it, so let’s go, because I’m about ten seconds from ripping that dress off of you and fucking you on this table.”





	Wildest Dreams

It wasn’t easy to get out of the life. It’s almost unheard of. Hunters are hunters until death and there’s no changing that. Somehow, though, I managed it. Somehow, I didn’t blow the money and got a place off the grid and I’ve been living the boring, normal life, working retail and painting in my spare time.

The emphasis in that last sentence should be on the word ‘boring’. I spent so much of my life wanting to not be a hunter because I didn’t want to deal with the danger, but damn, the boredom might kill me faster. So I’ve started spending my nights out on the town. Sometimes I get a nice guy’s attention, have a little fun. Sometimes, I get an asshole’s attention and I get to have a  _lot_ of fun. Guys never like it when a woman kicks their ass, so not only do I get to get my fill of danger and get to let out my pent up stress, I get to see that look in their eyes when I put them in their place.

Tonight, I’m at a dive bar in Rapid City, South Dakota. There’s always a few good ol’ boys to mess with in Rapid City. I’m dancing when they walk in. Legends. Winchesters, all three of them. I recognize John immediately because I worked a wendigo with him a few years ago when I was barely out of high school but his sons I recognize by reputation. Sam’s got the fluffy hair and Dean’s got the brown leather jacket and striking green eyes. All three of them are so tall and handsome as hell.

“John Winchester, as I live and breathe!” I exclaim, bouncing over to the trio and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He looks shocked for a minute, then smiles a bright smile that shines into his eyes. “Y/n!”

I pull back and return his smile. “What are you doing in Rapid City?”

“What are  _you_ doing in Rapid City? There a case here?”

“No, I live, like, 20 miles from here.” I giggle. “I don’t kill things anymore, so I gotta get my kicks teasing the rednecks on the weekend.”

He smirks at me. “You got out?”

I nod, proudly. “I told you I would, didn’t I?”

“Yeah.” He breaths out.

I turn to his sons, smiling at them. “And you must be Dean.” I point to the one with the brown leather jacket. “And Sam. Stanford Sam. I’ve heard a  _lot_ about both of you. It’s nice to meet you.” I offer my hand to Dean, then Sam.

“Nice to meet you.” Sam says.

“It’s a pleasure.” Dean says and his eyes glide down my body, examining all of the curves my dress is displaying. “Those are really nice boots.”

I smile, kicking my right leg up to rest on the bar stool between him and his brother, showcasing my thigh-high black leather stilettos. “Thanks. These are my favorite kinky boots. I do have a red pair, though, that are  _almost_  as good.”

“Show-off.” John chuckles, shaking his head.

“Oh, that’s not showing off.  _This_ is showing off.” I run my hand down my boot, grab my ankle and lift my foot high into the air, nestling my leg behind my shoulder. It doesn’t escape me that all three men look at my leg before letting their eyes drop to my black lace underwear. I drop my leg and pull my dress back down with a smirk.

“That’s… some balance.” Sam finally says.

“Well, I’ve taken up yoga since I got out of the business. That’s a variation of the Urdhva Prasarita Ekapadasana, also known as a standing split.”

“I saw a dancer in Vegas do that once. She also held herself upside on a-”

“Dean, if you’re comparing a seasoned hunter to a stripper, you should stop.” Sam cautions.

“Showgirl, Sam. I was comparing y/n to a Vegas showgirl.”

I laugh. “At this point I’m less hunter than I am a showgirl. I’m kinda like one of those bored housewives in a cheesy porno, except without a husband… or a plumber to play with.” Their eyes all go a little wide, pupils dilating. This is, honestly, a million times better than fucking with the rednecks. “You boys need drinks. Bourbons all around?”

“You still drink the hard stuff, huh, Baby Girl?” John smirks and utilizes the nickname that made me blush when I was nineteen. Well, I’m not nineteen, anymore, and that nickname just makes my pussy pulse.

“If it weren’t for bourbon, John, I probably would’ve gone crazy by now.” I lick my lips as I turn to the bartender and order four doubles of bourbon. When I turn back around their eyes all jump up to my face, having all been staring at my ass. Sam’s the only one who has the sense to look ashamed. I smirk at them as I reach back and grab my own ass cheeks. “It’s nice, right? I do a lot of lunges and squats.”

“So, you stopped hunting so you could spend all your time working out?” Dean asks, amused.

“No, I stopped hunting so that I could, you know,  _live_ past twenty-five.” I wrap my hand around a glass as the bartender slides them across the bar and take a long drink of it as the Winchesters pick up the other glasses. I walk away from the bar and the men follow me as I lead them to a booth in the back corner. “You have no idea how  _boring_ being retired is.” I say as I slip along the booth bench. Dean moves to sit next to me, but John steps in front of him, taking the spot. Dean slips in to sit across from me, instead.

“So, how long have you been out?” Sam asks.

“A little over a year.” I take a drink of my bourbon as John slides just a bit closer to me.

“And what’ve you been doing with yourself over the last year, Baby Girl? And before that. I haven’t seen you since you were, what, nineteen?” John asks.

“Yeah. I was barely legal last time you saw me.” I respond and god, I love the way his eyes light up at that. I bite my lip and take a drink. “I kept hunting for a while. Did a couple ghosts and another wendigo and… a demon possession, which was kinda cool, but then my grandpa passed and he left me a nice little sum of money, so I was able to get a house, settle down.”

“By yourself?” Dean asks, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

“She said she didn’t have a husband, Dean.” Sam spits at his brother.

I chuckle. “I’ve always been alone, boys.”

“Always?” Dean licks his lips and goddamn I didn’t realize how forward he really is. “I mean, you can’t  _always_ be alone.”

I shrug. “You know how it is in the life. Roadhouses and cheap motels, take comfort where you can, but… once you get out… it’s not like I’m gonna find a boyfriend.” I chuckle, derisively. “I’d have to spend every day lying to them, make up some background story to explain what I did from age seventeen to twenty-three and god forbid they ask about my childhood. No, boys, I’m pretty much always gonna be alone.”

“Well, you’re not alone right now.” John says, taking a drink. He looks almost like he’s trying to get his nerve up. And he is. His right hand drops off the table and settles on my thigh, the bit of exposed skin between the top of my boots and the bottom hem of my dress. He’s spurred on by the little gasp I let loose and the way I slightly spread my legs wider and he slides his hand up under my dress. “You’re with three men who understand better than anyone else possibly could, Baby Girl.” He whispers as his hand cups my mound, thick middle finger resting heavily against my lace-covered slit.

I whimper, which is such a non-badass sound, but apparently one that’s a turn-on for the Winchester men because the brothers’ eyes go dark at the noise. John’s hand starts rubbing at me causing my core to pulse with need as Dean leans forward, catching my eyes with his lust-blown green ones. “What do you say, y/n? Let’s get out of this town, drive out of the city, away from the crowds. You can show us your house and we’ll show you a helluva good time.”

I’m panting when John pulls his hand away, my brain not quite working as Sam stands. “Let’s go, y/n. We can all see you want it, so let’s go, because I’m about ten seconds from ripping that dress off of you and fucking you on this table.”

My mouth drops open and I blink at him. “It’s always the quiet ones.” I chuckle and nod. “Let’s go.”

John slides out of the booth and offers me his hand to help me stand. “You ride with Sam and Dean. I’ll follow in my truck, okay, Baby Girl?”

I nod and start to follow Sam and Dean out. “Sammy, you drive.” Dean demands, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

“In your dreams, Dean. Tell my brother which way to drive, y/n.” Sam puts his arm around my shoulder as we approach the black Chevy Impala John had been driving when I met him. Guess he handed it down to Dean.

“US-16 towards Keystone.” I answer as Sam pulls the back door of the Impala open and pushes me into the backseat. I can hear Dean grumbling under his breath as Sam pulls me into his lap, straddling his thighs. He pulls the front of my dress and my strapless bra down and attaches his mouth to my nipple, laving his tongue across it as he twists the other nipple between his fingertips. “Fuck.”

Sam’s teeth come down on my nipple and I gasp loudly enough that Dean groans in the driver’s seat. The younger Winchester pulls back and smiles at me. “You know we’re all going to fuck you, right? No taking turns, no sloppy seconds, we’re each gonna pick a hole and fuck you 'til you can’t move.”

“Jesus.” I breathe out. I run my hands up through his hair and press my body against his as I kiss him. I drop my hands to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans, dipping my hands into his boxers and wrapping my hand around his length. “Fuck.” He’s huge.

He bucks into my hand and licks his lips. “Yeah.” He nods. “We’re all that big. We’re gonna tear you in half.”

“What a way to go.” I pant, running my hand up and down his length. The brothers let out matching breathy chuckles and something about that synchronicity is so fucking hot. He bucks, pulling his jeans and boxers further down his thighs and I slide off his lap to the floorboard. I still my hand at the base of his cock and guide him into my mouth, running my tongue along the underside of him as I take him into my mouth as deep as I can without gagging. I pull back, relax my throat and go again. His hands go to my hair, twisting in the strands and tugging lightly as I begin to bob leisurely up and down his massive erection.

“Oh, fuck. D., you are gonna want her mouth, man. Her mouth is like heaven.” Sam says, breathy and low as he tries not to fuck my throat.

“What, so you can have her cunt? How’s that fair?” Dean complains.

“Dad’s gonna want her cunt, Dean. You heard him with all that 'Baby Girl’ talk.”

“Yeah, he’s gonna have her callin’ him Daddy before the night’s over.” I moan around Sam’s cock and he bucks into my mouth.

“Sorry.” He chuckles, pulling me up and away from his dick. “Take the panties off or I’m gonna rip 'em off. Leave the boots.”

I shimmy the lace down my legs, detaching them where they get caught on the heel. Sam pulls me into his lap, guides the head of his dick to my entrance and uses the firm grip he has on my hips to slowly pull me down his length. I close my eyes in pure rapture when he’s finally seated fully inside me. I’ve never felt so full. A thought occurs to me as I look into his eyes. “You Winchesters do this a lot?” My eyes flick out the back window to the large black GMC truck following us.

“Few times. Mostly with whores.” Sam admits. “Problem with that?”

“Long as you don’t think I’m gonna act like one, too.”

“Says the woman with my dick inside her.”

I chuckle, moving myself off of him and slamming back down. “I just don’t want you to think you can treat me like a prostitute, Sam. I don’t like to be called names or hurt without consent. That’s all I’m saying.”

“Princess, we don’t even treat whores like whores. Except the nasty, dirty sex part of it.” Dean says from the front seat as Sam starts thrusting up into me. I brace myself against Sam’s shoulders. Every pump of his long cock into my pussy pulls a moan from me. “Oh, Sammy, keep makin’ her make that noise. That’s so nice.”

“Dean, she’s so fuckin’ tight. She’s, literally, the best I’ve ever…”

“Comin’ up on Keystone, sweetheart. How do we get to your place?”

“J-just past mile marker th-thirty-three, d-irt r-road. Two miles in, oh-only h-house.” Sam starts hammering into me, his mouth attaching to my nipple again and all I can do is moan and hold on for dear life. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” I ramble.

The car skids to a stop outside of my house and Sam groans. “Gonna have to stop, y/n. Gotta get inside so we can  _all_ enjoy you.” Sam lifts me off of his cock as Dean practically throws himself out of the driver’s side door and John walks up to the door closest me and opens it.

“Sammy got you started for us, I see.” John seems almost proud as he helps me out of the car.

“Figured it might be the only chance I get for her pussy.” Sam explains, pulling his pants and boxers up as he slides out of the back of the Impala.

John drops his hands to the back of my thighs and picks me up, hitching my legs above his hips and pulling me into a deep kiss, his stubble scratching my chin as I moaned into his mouth. “Door’s open!” Dean shouts from my porch and I realize I haven’t pulled my door key out of my boot.

“Better not be scratch marks on my lock.” I mumble against John’s mouth.

“You know I taught him better than that.” John responds with a smile. “Come on, Baby Girl. Let’s get inside. Unless you wanna play this game out here in your yard.”

“Bed’s better, but we’re flexible.” Sam says, gesturing at the trees around my house. “She doesn’t have neighbors.”

“Maybe next time, Sam.” John says, walking with me, attached to his waist, toward my front door. John presses me into the wall next to my front door and kisses me again, his tongue dipping into my mouth and making the fire between my legs burn hotter. He walks me into my house, following Dean who’s already found my bedroom… and has started to undress. John drops me to my bed and I just look up at him as he starts to remove his jacket. “You know, when I met you, out in the woods in Washington, you don’t know how bad I wanted to climb in sleeping bag and just destroy your pretty teenage cunt. You were so innocent.”

“I wasn’t-”

“You weren’t a virgin, but you  _were_ innocent. The way you blushed when I called you 'Baby Girl’ proved that. You think about me in the woods, Baby Girl?” He asks, pulling his shirt over his head. I let out a exhalation as my eyes run down his muscular chest.

“I’ve been fantasizing about you for years, John. Why do you think I was so happy to see you walk into the bar tonight?” I look around the room at his sons, standing on opposite sides of my bed, completely nude, both running their fists up and down their huge fucking cocks. “This isn’t exactly where I thought the night would go, but I’m not mad about it.”

“Why don’t you go ahead and take that dress off so I can taste you?” John says and I sit up enough to shimmy out of the dress, unclasping my bra and throwing both pieces of cloth to the floor beside the bed, leaving me lying naked on top of my comforter in just my boots.

“Why are you the only one still wearing clothes, John?” I ask, eyes falling on his dark blue jeans and steel-toed boots.

John smiles and it sends heat right where I want him to be. “Oh, Baby Girl. You gotta  _earn_ Daddy’s cock.” My mouth gapes open and I blink at him.

“And how do I do that, John?” I ask and it comes out breathy and girlish, and I hate it and love it at the same time.

“Well, you can  _start_ by addressing me properly.” He leans over me, running his hand across my clavicle. “And that’s gonna be 'sir’ or 'Daddy’, understand me, Baby Girl?”

“Yes, sir.” I answer, not quite ready to call him 'Daddy’. That’s never really been my kink.

“Good girl.” He smirks, using the hand on my chest to push me backward. I lie back, shivering slightly as he runs his hand down my body, calloused fingertips tugging lightly at against my smooth skin.

“Told you he was gonna go the 'Daddy’ route.” Dean says.

“She’s older than Sam. I’m old enough to be her daddy, Dean, so I might as well have her treat me like I am.”

“And it has nothing to do with your obsessive need to control every aspect when we’re doing this, right?” Sam spits out. This must be a sore subject.

“Sammy, don’t kill the mood.” Dean demands.

“It’s  _Sam_.”

“You boys wanna act like kids, I’ll take care of y/n by myself.” John’s voice is resolute. This is happening the way he wants or not at all.

“Sorry.” The brothers mutter together and John smiles as he settles between my legs. He leans in, his breath on my lower lips causing me to shiver.

I sigh as his tongue snakes out of his lips and runs down my slit. He pulls my knees over his shoulders, his hands running up and down my thighs, thumb sweeping along the edge of my boots. He sucks at my clit, teeth scraping at my nerves and making me arch off the mattress. “John…” I whine.

He stops, pulls back and looks up at me, his eyebrow raised. Hazel eyes narrow at me. “Try that again.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry, sir.”

“She’s resistant to the Daddy thing, isn’t she?” Dean says.

“Well, my daddy would never do this… and I’d never want him to, 'cause that’s… you know, so…” I breathe out.

“Well, you got a new Daddy now.” John says.

“He’s so cheesy.” Sam whispers, and I look over at the youngest Winchester to see him roll his eyes.

John kisses my hip, crawling up my body. “And you  _want_ your new Daddy to do this, right?” I nod as he weighs my body down with his own. He grabs my chin, turns my head to make me look into his eyes, and smiles softly. “Then I’m gonna need you to use your words, y/n. I need you to say 'Baby Girl wants Daddy’s cock’.”

I open my mouth as he ruts his denim-covered erection against my bare mound. I whine as the seam presses roughly into my clit. “Daddy, please.” It just slips out, I can’t stop it, but it makes John’s smile turn to a smirk.

“'Please’ what, sweetheart?”

“Please, Daddy, I want your cock.”

He chuckles and kisses me. “Such a good girl for me.” He sits up on his knees and runs his eyes down my body. “That’s a real good start, baby. But you still gotta earn it. How about you show Dean how good you are with that pretty little mouth?”

“Yes!” Dean hisses, moving toward the bed.

John moves off of the bed as I flip over onto my hands and knees, wrapping my hand around Dean’s cock and guiding him into my mouth. I run my tongue down his length, paying special attention to the throbbing vein on the underside and the frenulum under the head. His hands bury in my hair as grunts fill my bedroom. “Sam, go ahead and fuck her with your tongue. She’s earned that, don’t you think?” John instructs and the bed dips behind me as Sam positions himself where he can press his mouth against my pussy. “No fingers, Sam, just your mouth. If you can’t get her off with just your mouth, you don’t belong in her bed.”

I yelp around Dean’s cock as Sam practically growls into my pussy, wrapping his hands around the backs of my calves and shoving his tongue deep into me. Dean takes my being caught off balance as opportunity to take control and uses his grip on my hair to start fucking my throat, which is luckily straight due to our position.

I’m not sure how long I’m in that position, one Winchester fucking my face past the point of my jaw hurting while the other eats me like I’m the best thing he’s ever had in his mouth. I’m not sure how long it takes for the consistent burning, twisting feeling in my lower abdomen to finally flare up and release all over Sam’s face but when it does, I make a noise I’ve only ever heard in porn… definitely not out of my own body.

Sam pulls back with sound of triumph, squeezes my calves and loudly licks his lips. It’s obscene, but not as obscene as the wet pop and the groan Dean lets loose as he pulls his cock out of my mouth. I’m shaking and my limbs feel weak, but I twist and sit back on my heels, looking across my bedroom at John. “Have I earned it, yet, Daddy?” I ask, focusing my eyes on the bulge in his jeans. He runs his hand over his cock and nods.

“Yeah, Baby Girl. You’ve earned it. He smirks and I bite my lip as he moves to unbuckle his belt. "Dean, take her boots off. y/n, do you have lube?”

I nod, untucking my legs from under my body to allow Dean to pull my boots down and off. “Side table.”

“Sam.” John directs his youngest son with only a single word and Sam pulls open my bedside table, pulling out the small trial size bottle of lube that came with my online order of the vibrator in the drawer.

“Never opened.” Sam chuckles, presenting the bottle to John, who pulls the plastic off the top.

“I’ve never needed it.” I defend, softly.

“What, you don’t do anal?” Dean asks, dropping my boots to the floor next to my closet.

“Not usually. I’ve only done it a few…” I roll my eyes at myself. “And there was a lot of alcohol involved, especially with Ash.” I lick my lips and sit on my heels again, looking from John, who has gotten his pants off and is running his fist up and down his cock, to each of his sons. “So… who is going where? I assume it’s up Daddy.”

“You assume right.” John says, stepping up to the edge of my bed and kissing me, our tongues moving against each other. “But you get a say, too.” He pulls away slightly, running his hand down my arm, and I moan when he digs his fingertips into the flesh of my ass. “Do you want Daddy in your sweet little cunt or your tight little asshole?” He asks against my lips.

My pussy clenches at the question and I surge closer to him, pressing my lips firmly against his. “I want you in my cunt, Daddy.” I answer, panting, when I pull back.

“That’s what I thought.” He whispers. He smiles, tosses the little bottle back to Sam and hops onto my bed, settling back onto my pillow and patting his lap. “Come ride me like you were doing for Sammy in the car.”

I crawl across my mattress to straddle him as Sam flicks the bottle open and starts to lube up his cock. I grab my headboard with one hand and wrap my other hand around John’s dick, guiding it to my entrance and sliding it into me. He fills me up just as well as Sam did, as well as Dean no doubt would. I place my hands on John’s chest and he places his hands on my hips. “Oh, my god.” I whisper as I start rolling myself against him.

“Oh, you’re such a good girl.” John whispers and Dean and Sam both move onto the bed, too. “You gonna be good for Dean and Sam, too?”

“Y-yes, sir. So good for all of you.” I whine as he pulls my shoulders down so that I’m flush with his body, my tits pressed against his muscular chest. Dean starts running his hands down my back and through my hair, calming me as Sam presses a lubed-up finger to my asshole.

“Just relax.” Dean soothes as Sam’s finger pushes into my ass. Sam starts pumping his finger in and out of me as John thrusts up into me and I cry out. “God, she makes such pretty noises.”

Sam puts a second finger in me and scissors them to open me up wider for him. “You ready, y/n?” He asks, pumping them a few more times for good measure.

I nod, panting against John’s chest. “Please, Sam. Please.”

“Since you begged so sweetly.” Sam says, pulling his fingers away and replacing them with the head of his cock. I whine, a high-pitched needy sound, as he starts to push into me. When he’s completely sheathed in my ass he stills, his hands on my hips. I realize I’m holding my breath when Dean reminds me, again, to relax. I can’t put into words the feeling of having the two men both inside me. They’re both so big and I’ve never been filled like that before. “How’s it feel, y/n?”

“Like I’m going to hell.” I answer and all three of them chuckle. “But if this is gonna take me down, what a ride.”

“Sit up a bit.” Dean says, helping me sit up. It changes the angle Sam is in me and I moan. John’s hands come up and grasp my breasts, his thumbs sweeping across my nipples which pebble under his touch.

“We’re gonna start moving, now, Baby Girl. That okay?” John asks.

“Yeah.” I pant. “Please.”

“Try again?” John says.

“Sorry.” I lick my lips. “Daddy, please move.” I beg.

“Better.” He says and Sam pulls back. As Sam thrusts forward, John pulls back, and they start a rhythm that has me crying out until Dean puts his hand in my hair and guides his cock into my mouth and all I can do is moan around his hardness and pump my hand up the bit of flesh that I can’t fit in my mouth.

My jaw hurts but the push-and-pull of Sam and John is distraction enough to keep me from focusing on it. The fire in my belly is quickly burning hotter and Sam’s grip is tightening on my hips and I just know I’m gonna be bruised in the morning, but I just don’t care. Sam’s pace speeds up with hard, frantic thrusts as he approaches his orgasm, but John and Dean keep their rhythm until Sam slams his hips forward with a sound almost like a growl and fills my ass with cum.

He pulls out and falls to the mattress, exhaustion and ecstasy all over his face as he runs a hand through his sweat-drenched hair. Dean pulls out of my mouth and hops off the bed. “Move, Sam.” He demands before taking over his brother’s spot behind my back. Dean slips his dick into my ass fairly easily with Sam’s seed easing him in and I drop my head to John’s shoulder.

Dean moves with deliberate pumps but he doesn’t go hard like John and Sam. He’s not submissive, by any means, but he seems to favor the tortoise approach to the hare. John fucks me with abandon and he licks at my neck and shoulder as his hips stutter and his cock twitches inside me, shooting cum into my cunt. He pulls out, lifts me enough for him to get out from under me and Dean holds me up until I get my hands down onto the mattress to hold myself up on hands and knees.

One of Dean’s hands splays out across my hip and the other reaches around the grasp my swaying breast as he fucks me in long strokes, pulling almost all the way out of my ass and pushing back in, over and over, as Sam and John just watch. My fingers curl in the fabric of my comforter and I’m moaning loudly as Dean groans. “Fuck, y/n. Your body is fuckin’ amazing.” I clench at the praise and he grunts in pleasure.

The hand on my hip slides around to play with my clit and I gasp. His fingertips rub fast circles around my clit and I cum hard, my pussy muscles clenching around nothing, pushing John’s cum to dribble out of my entrance. Dean growls as he cums, just like his brother, but when he pulls out of me he doesn’t fall to my mattress. He leans down and kisses my spine, wrapping his arm around my middle and pulling me back to lean back against his chest. “You should go shower, y/n.” He kisses my shoulder and then my cheek. “If you don’t mind me raidin’ your kitchen, I’ll make us all a midnight snack while you get cleaned up.”

Well, who would’ve thought Dean would be the one with the aftercare?

I nod and slip off of his lap, trying to ignore the feeling of three different men’s cum oozing out of me.  I take a quick shower, wiping away the evidence of the debauchery we just perpetrated, and dress in jeans and a loose tee. I twist my hair up into a messy bun and step out of my bedroom into the kitchen. Dean is just placing a platter of nachos on the table when I walk in. They’re all clothed and sitting in my dining room like we weren’t all literally connected to each other a half an hour ago. John’s reading my newspaper, probably looking for their next case, Sam’s got his BlackBerry out, probably for the same reason, Dean’s the first one to notice I’ve walked up and he greets me with a smile.

“Not as cute as the dress and the boots but you definitely look more comfortable.”

“Well, when you remember this night for years to come, please remember me in the nice dress with my makeup on point.” I sit next to John and pick at the nachos.

“You should get back in.” Sam says, setting his BlackBerry down and picking up a cheesy chip.

“What?” My eyes jump to his. He’s not telling me to start hunting again, is he?

“You should pick back up the rock salt. Things have gotten much worse lately. That demon possession you did a few years ago, that’s just the beginning. They’re planning something.”

“Sam.” Dean warns with a sharp shake of his head.

“No, come on! We need hunters, Dean, people that can hold their own.” Sam argues. “She said herself, she’s fucking bored.”

“Because life’s supposed to be boring, Sam.” I say, as John puts the paper on the table. “Everybody is bored in their lives, it’s part of living. Right, John?” He raises an eyebrow at me and I scoff. “We aren’t in the bedroom with me trying to earn your favor, anymore, so I’m not calling you 'Daddy’. That’s your kink, not mine, and doesn’t it water it down if it’s over done, anyway?”

Dean walks up and sets four beers on the table. John doesn’t pick one up, just focuses on me before speaking. “Sam’s right.” Dean looks almost as surprised as Sam that their father is agreeing with the fluffy-haired youngest. “We’re encountering demons more and more often. Jim says he’s never heard of the amount of possessions he’s been fielding lately and top it all off, the thing that killed Mary is active again. It’s a demon, too.”

“I thought you said the thing that killed her had yellow eyes. Demons have black-” I start but Sam sneers around his beer bottle.

“This one has yellow.”

“They’re planning something, y/n. Something big.” John continues. “I know you’ve wanted to get out since you were a teenager, and I hate asking you to come back in, but Sam’s right. We need you. We need all the help we can get.”

I shake my head and pick my beer up. “You know all of my friends who were in the life are dead now, right? Most of them didn’t live past twenty. Do you even know how lucky I am to get out when I was comin’ up on twenty-three?” I take a drink and let my eyes run across them. Dean’s the only one looking like he recognizes that this isn’t the right time to try to convince me to rejoin the war. “I’m bored, but I’m alive and that’s more than my mom can say, more than my old hunting buddies can say. More than you’ll be able to say in a few years time.”

I stand, kicking my chair in. “There’s a couch and a cot. Roshambo for it.” I bite out, glaring at them.

“But there’s-” Sam starts to argue, but I ignore him as I grab Dean’s wrist and pull him toward the bedroom.

I pull the comforter back and Dean and I settle into my bed, his head on my pillow and my head on his chest. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For not trying to reconscript me into the war.” I look up into his eyes. “There’s always something big on the horizon. There’s always another case, always someone else to save, but getting out? That saved me.”

“Look, I get it, but you’re always gonna be a hunter.” He smirks. “You can do the 'bored housewife, yoga and lunges’ thing all you want, but under it all is a fuckin’ warrior who went out tonight in her best dress and sexiest boots to start a fight, not a gangbang.”

He licks his bottom lip, pulling it in between his teeth and biting it. “You’re not just bored, y/n, you’re unfulfilled and someday fucking with the rednecks in Rapid City ain’t gonna be enough. Someday, something in the news is gonna catch your eye and you’re gonna grab your shotgun and your machete and you’re gonna hunt again.” He sighs and kisses the top of my head. “But that’s not today. Today, you’re bored and alive.”

I chuckle. “Well, less bored than I was a few hours ago.”

“Get some sleep, princess. You deserve it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I often dream of death. Have done my whole life. It used to be simple replay of watching as my house burned… or rather imagining what it looked like when my house burned. I was much too young to actually remember the night my mom died, but Dad described it enough that I thought I might really remember.

Over the last year and a half, I’ve dreamed of other’s deaths. Mostly people I’ve never even seen. I thought it’d stop when I got out, but it’s just gotten worse.

Last night, as I lay in Dean Winchester’s arms, I dreamed John Winchester’s death. A meeting in a dark basement, a yellow-eyed demon, a bargain… a Reaper.

I startle awake and Dean’s looking down at me. “Good morning.”

“You’re still here.” I say, surprised.

“Yep. All three of us. You good?” Dean’s eyes shine with concern and it’s easy to forget I just met him last night.

“I’m good. Just nightmares. You know how it is.” I sit up and get out of bed. “Y'all hungry?”

“Always.” Dean answers, following me to the kitchen.

“Potential haunting in Vernal, Colorado.” Sam says, presenting his BlackBerry to Dean.

“Awesome. We’ll hit it after we eat.”

I make omelets and we all sit at my table and eat in relative silence. When they go to leave, I kiss Sam and Dean’s cheeks, Dean tells me to call when 'someday’ comes and hops behind the wheel of the Impala and I turn to John. John, who I fantasized about for years and who lived up to my expectations. John, whose death I dreamed.

“You know what they say about making deals with the Devil, right?”

John smiles. “Don’t?”

I nod. “Exactly. You and your boys are heading into dangerous territory, John. Take the losses. Demon deals, crossroad bargains… very rarely worth the price.”

John cocks his head to the side. “You know something I don’t, Baby Girl?”

I lick my lips. “I don’t know anything. But I have a bad feeling and I’ve learned to trust my intuition. Just… take care of yourself, Daddy, okay?”

John nods, kisses my forehead and walks away to climb up into the cab of his giant truck. As they pull back onto the dirt road, I know I’m not going to see all three of them together again. Except, of course, in my wildest dreams.

* * *

**_BAM! SUPER AWESOME! This is one of my favorite things I’ve ever written. Hope you enjoyed. Hope you liked the little twist of reader being one of Azazel’s special children (I know she’s a little too old to be in Sam’s group, but there were other groups so I don’t think that’s too big a liberty). I may sequel this ‘cause I fuckin’ loved it._ **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [New Romantics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832674) by [CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil)




End file.
